Jessica's Journey
by Erxenesh
Summary: First Jessica gets attacked by this strange black thing, the next thing she knew she was woken up by this strange, brown-haired idiot. Story about my OCs with OCxOC, no OCxCanon
1. Prologue

**So hell yeah!, first fanfic ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but Shadow and Jessica are mine.**

Prologue

Jessica and Shadow were sitting on the roof of the school. They were watching the stars, as usual. "Look, a fallin' star." Shadow pointed out. "Great, now lets make a wish!" Jessica laughed. "Aww, I'm not being taken seriously." Shadow pouted. Jessica looked at her best friend. She lay down and smiled. Just another lazy day.

She woke up in the middle of the night, sensing a slight tingle of darkness. Nothing unusual. But she heard a sound from the room next to hers, Shadow's room, so she decided to take a look and slowly got out of bed. She didn't want to wake up her room-mate. Carefully, she opened the door. Everything in school was old, so she had to be careful with every step she took. When she walked into Shadow's room, she saw a dark figure. "Shadow, is that you? Come on, your freakin' the crap out of me!" The creature looked up, it had bright yellow eyes. "Shadow, stop it, this isn't funny." No response. Then suddenly, the creature made a swift movement towards her. "Jessica, look out!", someone shouted. Then everything went black.

Shadow walked in his room. To his horror, he saw his best friend facing some dark creature. So of course he panicked. He couldn't do anything about it, he ran to the creature and shouted. "Jessica, look out!" Unfortunatly, he was too late to notice the attack from behind...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**Next chapter is here! Please enjoy ^^. Sorry it took so long!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, I wouldn't play it every day.**

**I do own Jessica and Shadow.**

Disembark

A dark figure stepped out of a corridor. He looked up, it was the usual sunny weather in Twilight Town again. He walked towards the old mansion. But suddenly, he saw someone lying on the ground. _"Poor thing."_ was the first thing he thought. He turned the person on his back to see who it was. It was a girl. Then he suddenly figured he could't let her stay here. Either the Heartless would attack her, or the Organization would find her. He already figured Diz wouldn't accept another member. It would make things more complicated. Then, something flashed through his mind. Sora. He opened a dark corridor and picked the girl up. Right now, Sora should be on his way to Hollow Bastion...

"Sora, I need to talk to you." Yen Sid said. Sora turned around, "Uhm, okay, what is it about?"

"I already told you this journey was going to be twice as hard as your last, and you will need all the help you can get. There is a rumor about some new allies. One of them with such a strong heart, it can make contact with the heart of the worlds. We are not sure if these rumors are true but I would like you, Sora, to find this person." "Got it!" Sora said, with the same exitement as always. He was ready for take off.

Sora arrived in Hollow Bastion. "Everything seems normal." "A'yuck, don't think this is normal." Goofy pointed out to a small group of Soldiers. They disappeared the moment Sora spotted them. "Stupid Heartless, why don't they just stay away!" Donald said, already losing his temper. "Lets go check on the others!" Sora said, running ahead. "Gawsh Sora, we don't even now were they are!" "Well we just have to look for them!" Sora answered with a wide grin. And so they began their search.

After they left the marketplace, Sora suddenly saw a sphere. It vanished in bright blue light, then it reappeared again. "Hey, what's this?" Sora walked over to the floating sphere. "Thats the towns defense system!" Sora looked up to see a small smilling ninja. "Ýuffie!" He waved. "Look out!" Sora spun around to see Dusks swiftly approaching him. Sora quickly fought it off, but the next one was already preparing an attack. So they started fighting. But the Dusks were defeated quite easy. "Well, I see you are in top form!" Yuffie mentioned. "What did you expect? " Sora said, with a bump on his chest. "I had the feeling I would meet you guys!" Yuffie said, smilling. Sora took a pose "We will never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." "Hehe, was that Leon?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy were approaching what appeared to be Merlin's house. Yuffie opened the door. "Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee." Sora looked inside and saw all his old friends. He looked at Aerith's sweet smile, Leon's usual's face, Cid's grin and Yuffie's wide, toothy smile. It felt a bit like home, or as close as something could be. "We missed you!" Aerith said. "I knew it." Leon mentioned. "Knew what?" Sora was a bit confused. "Well, we all suddenly remembered you, all at the same time." This shocked all three. "Wait, so you just forgot us?" Sora asked in disbelieval. "Well thanks a lot!" Donald mumbled angrily. "So where have you all been?" Yuffie asked exited. "Gawrsh, we were sleeping." Goofy answered. "What?" Cid asked. "Its okay, everybody's together again." Aerith said. "So, we're on a quest to find Riku and the King, you've seen them?" Sora asked. All the members of the Restoration Commitee shaked their heads. "But if there's anything we can do to help, just ask." Sora nodded, "Thanks." Cid walked out of his chair and pushed his face closer. "Don't go thankin' us just yet!" Leon crossed his arms. "We got a big problem over here."

Sora was on his way to the bailey, Donald and Goofy right behind him. He promised to help te Restoration Commitee out with defeating the Heartless and Nobodies. On the way they crossed paths with Merlin, who asked him about his magic. It looked like Sora had forgot everything while they were asleep. They also got membership cards from the Commitee. But they were a bit late, because they promised to follow Leon, who was already at the bailey. When they arrived, Leon was staring out of some sort of window."Look at this..." He said. "The town restore is going just fine, but we still have things to deal with." Sora saw some sort of castle, and when he looked down, he saw black, and nothing but black. There were only Heartless. Then Leon pointed out to something else. "See that?" There were two Nobodies aproaching the swarm of Heartless. "But I still don't get whats going on..." Leon said. Sora crossed his arms "We know." "Mind explaining me?" Leon asked. "So first there's Pete, who's not smart enough to tie his own shoes, so he's not really a problem. Where we have to worry about are the Nododies." "And the Organization XIII guys." Goofy added. "You asked for us?" A voice said. Sora ran to the other side of the baily and looked around. "Your doing well, we should celebrate." Sora summoned his keyblade. "Who's there?" Then two Dusks appeared. Donald an Goofy ran towards them. Sora was ready to go the same way, when two more Dusks appeared. They were heading straight to the city.

After Sora and Leon had finished them of, the voice returned. "The keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more, capable hands." More voices laughed. Sora looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. "Show yourself!" A corridor formed itself somewhere on a building closeby. A person stepped out of it. He moved his hands up in the air. Suddenly more corridors appeared. There were six persons in black coats standing upon the building. So this was Organization XIII. "Alright, lets settle this." Sora said. "What a shame," was the answer, "and I thougt we could be friends." The group laughed again. Then they all disappeared. "Stop!" Donald shouted. Suddenly one of Organization members was standing in front of them. "What's the big idea?" The black figure laughed at them. "Oopsy daisy." Now Sora was really pissed off. "Move it!" The figure pointed his finger at him. "That's not very polite. shutting me down like that. " "I said get out of the way!" Sora shouted angrily. "As if, you just talk all you want, but it ain't changing a thing." the figure answered. "Then we just have to make you move!" Donald said."Hehehe, but I'm not any old dude! I'm with the Organization, nothin' old about me." Sora huffed "Don't act so tough, you stood on the sidelines, watchin' his flunky Nobodies fight!" The figure laughed again. "Why don't I remind you how tough we are!" "What do you mean?" Sora asked a bit confused, but he shook it off quit fast."That's right! He used to give me that same exact look!" Sora shook his head. "You cant psych me of like that!" "Hehehe, be a good boy now.", the person said. Then the figure disappeared.

Sora and the gang walked back to the Marketplace. They had opened a new gate to another world. But suddenly, Sora stumbled over something. "A'yuck, you're okay Sora?" Sora looked to see where he had fell over. He was shocked to see a girl lying on the ground. "Hmpf, watch were you're walking, you idio- where am I!", she shouted. Sora looked at her. "Need any help gettin' up?" The girl ignored him and stood up by herself. "You haven't answered my question! Where is this place!" Sora bursted into laughter. "Hehehe, that's a good one!" "Helloooh! I'm serious!" She claimed. "Well its Hollow Bastion of course, did you hit your head or something? Maybe you should go see Aerith." Sora put his hands behind his head. "I don't know any Aerith, and who the hell are you, to tell me where I'm going?" Sora thought about that before he answered it."Well it is the best thing you can...Ow, what was that for!" He realized he was hit on his head. No one ever dared to do that, beside Riku and Kairi. The girl laughed, "I'm sorry, you look funny like that, I'm Jessica by the way." "Well, thanks for that!" Sora said, rubbing his head. "I'm Sora. So, where you're from?" he asked. "Morecule." she exclaimed. Sora looked at his friends, but they both shook their heads. "Never heard of of it!"

**So, this was chapter 1! Thank you, slycooperfangirl4, for being my first reviewer ^^!**


End file.
